The Parent Trap
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible get married they become the proud parents of two beautiful and identical twin girls. However, as time goes by they drift farther apart and wind up getting divorced. Annie Stoppable is busy living a normal life with her father completely oblivious to the fact that not only does she have a twin sister, (Summer Possible) but she is also a spy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Valentine's Day

 _Just a quick note: Alright this is my first Kim Possible fanfic and I haven't watched the show in a very long time so I might be fuzzy on some things, but I got this idea after I started getting excited about the new live action film that's going to be coming out in a couple of weeks! I always shipped Ron and Kim together as I well and I always imagined them getting married and having children. I hope you enjoy the fic and don't forget to review!_

It was Valentine's Day and Kim was very busy getting ready for her date with her boyfriend Ron. They had been going out for years now, which was making it extremely difficult for Kim to tell him that she was seriously considering giving up her life of fighting crime and save the world to be a world photographer instead.

That's when suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Mrs. Possible cried as she went to go answer it and smiled when she saw Ron standing on the other side of it wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath it and a red bowtie. He was also holding a bouquet of red roses in his left hand.

"Good evening Mrs. Possible." He began with a grin.

"Ah good evening Ron." She began as she smiled back at him. "Kimmy's almost ready and she will be out in a few minutes." She told him.

"Oh well,.. I was just wondering,.. before we leave for our date,.." he began as he lowered his head and started blushing. "If I might have a word with your husband about something first." He said as she raised a questioning eyebrow at him and he slowly raised his head and cleared his throat. "Something very serious in fact." He told her.

"Yes, of course Ron. Come right on in." she told him before she stepped aside and allowed him to come into the house. As soon as he came in she shut the front door behind him and he walked over into the living room. "James, Ron said that he wanted to talk to you." She explained before she picked the television remote up off the coffee table and turned off the set.

"Fine." James began with a groan. "Go ahead Ron what is it? And better make it fast because I'm missing the game." He told him.

"Well,.. you see sir,.. I was wondering,.." Ron squeaked before coughing and clearing his throat again inside his right fist.

"Yes Ron?" James questioned him with uncertainty while raising an eyebrow at him as Ron gathered up all of the courage inside of him and tried again.

"I was wondering if I could have your permission to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." He said as Ann squealed excitedly and pointed at him.

"Aha! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" she cried before she turned around and pointed at her husband. "There! See? What did I tell you? I knew that it would happen sooner or later." She said with a grin as James got up off the couch and grinned at Ron.

"Well Ron, as much as I hate having to let my baby girl go,.. if I have to anyways, I would prefer that it would be you that I would be walking her down the aisle to marry." He told him as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug.

"So then,… is that a yes?" Ron inquired while glancing up at him questioningly as Ann smiled at him.

"Oh Ron, of course it is. James and I would love to have you as a son in-law. " she told him as she gave him a hug right when Kim entered the room in a beautiful sparkling purple dress. She also had her hair tied up inside a pink ponytail holder, and she was wearing light blue eyeshadow with matching lipstick and bright red nail polish upon her fingernails.

James cleared his throat rather loudly a few times to let them know that she was there. Ron and Ann instantly broke out of their embrace and Ron quickly turned to face her and felt his jaw drop. "Hey Ron, happy Valentine's Day." She said as she smiled back at him before Ron forced his jaw shut with his finger.

"Wow Kimbo, you look hot!" he exclaimed excitedly as Kim laughed.

"Well so do you, so now shall we go to supper?" she questioned him as Ron felt his stomach growl.

"Yep, I think we should before I waste away to nothing." He replied as Kim laughed again.

"So where are we going hun, no wait a minute, don't tell me let me guess,.. Bueno Nacho." She said.

"Wow babe, it's like you can totally read my mind." He told her.

"No, it's just that as long as we have been dating I don't remember you taking me anywhere else." She said.

"Well you know what they say,.." Ron began with a shrug. "If it isn't broke don't fix it." He finished as James smiled at them.

"Well you kids have a good time now." He told them.

"Thanks Dad but we aren't kids anymore." Kim pointed out.

"Well no matter what happens you'll always be my baby girl and I'll always remember you like this." Her father told her before he snapped a picture of her and softened his eyes while he gazed at her and continued to smile at her warmly and affectionately.

"Uh,.. thanks Dad, but Ron and I are only going to be gone a few hours. It's not like we're going to Europe or anything." She told him as she bit her lip. _"I wish though."_ She added inside her head as she blushed and felt herself starting to sweat.

"Hey umm,.. are you alright KP?" Ron questioned her as she felt the sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Uh yeah,.. yeah I'm fine." She replied anxiously. "Totally fine." She lied with a wave of her hand before he took ahold of it and kissed the back of it and then they both gazed into each other's eyes and smiled at one another.

"Alright then, Miss Possible, it would be my pleasure to escort you to dinner." He told her before he offered her his arm and then led her out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Proposal

 _Hey guys just a few quick notes: First of all, sorry for the few days delay. Second of all I watched the Kim Possible cartoon movie last night so I made some edits on my first chapter, and third of all YES this is a Naruto crossover but Naruto and the gang won't be showing up until a few more chapters so right now this story is focused on Ron and Kim and their relationship with their upcoming twins. So I hope you enjoy and thanks for the favorites and follows so far guys!_

Ron parked his car in the parking lot and then he and Kim walked into the restaurant arm in arm. "I'm so glad that they rebuilt this place, I was so afraid that it would be gone forever." Kim said.

"Trust me, I would never allow that to happen." He told her while smiling warmly at her.

"Yeah I know, it's just too bad that Rufus couldn't come." She began. "But that would sort of make him like the third wheel here, not that he wasn't already one at our prom that is." She said as she started walking towards the line before Ron quickly grabbed ahold of her hand and pulled her back towards him.

"Kim wait!" he exclaimed while breathing heavily and then suddenly a few moments of silence passed between them.

"Uh,.. yes?" she questioned him.

"Alright Ron, she opened up with a perfect line of conversation." Wade began through the speaker inside his ear. "Now I want you to continue talking about the prom." He instructed.

"What about the prom?" Ron wondered.

"Oh I was just saying how Rufus got us together at the prom and that's where we kissed the first time. Don't you remember?" Kim questioned him.

"Don't be ridiculous honey of course I do. It was one of the best nights of my life." He said before they exchanged warm and loving smiles and gazed into one another's eyes.

"Now tell her you want to have another special night like that one." Wade instructed Ron through his earpiece.

"But she already knows." He said as Kim raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Uh babe, are you alright? You aren't making much sense." She told him.

"What else is new." She heard Wade's voice say as she eyed Ron's metal earpiece.

"Ron, what's going on? Why is Wade talking into your ear?" she questioned him.

"Uh oh, busted." Wade said as Ron took a deep breath and sighed heavily before lowering his head and blushing.

"Look, I'm sorry Kim, but I wanted this night to be perfect and I didn't want to screw it up." He explained.

"But Ron, it already is perfect." She told him as she smiled at him.

"Not yet it isn't." he told her with a grin before he got down upon one knee in front of her making her gasp with complete and utter bewilderment and disbelief. "Kim Possible, I do believe that I've been in love with you for far longer than I've actually known about. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" he questioned her as he dug out a small tiny black box and then popped the lid open with his thumb and presented a silver ring inside of it.

Kim suddenly found herself speechless and blinking away tears of joy. "Oh Ron, I don't know what to say." She told him with a sniff.

"Yes would be good for starters." He pointed out as he continued to grin at her.

"How about a hell yeah?" Kim questioned him back.

"Boy KP, where did you learn such vulgar language? We're from a children's show that's rated G remember?" he reminded her.

"First of all this is a fanfic so it can be whatever it wants to be,.. and second of all,.. you just did something which is generally speaking a no-no." she began with a shake of her head.

"Really? What's that?" he wondered.

"Breaking the fourth wall." She replied.

"Oh." He began. "What's that?" he questioned her.

"Never mind, you ask too many questions." She told him.

"Alright then, here's one more,. will you marry me or not?"

"I thought that was already established,.. of course I'll marry you Ron." She told him as she smiled brightly at him.

"Really? You will?" he questioned her with uncertainty while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, but can we have our dinner first?" she asked him teasingly as he grinned and slid the ring onto her finger.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered softly while placing a tender hand to her cheek and then they both gazed into one another's eyes.

 _…._

"I don't believe this, I really don't believe this." Drakken began as he pacing the floor of his lair. "After all of these years Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are getting married!" he exclaimed as Shego raised an eyebrow at this.

"Is this the same Ron Stoppable who has that ugly pet hamster?" she questioned him as Drakken heaved a heavy sigh.

"Yes it is but try to stay with me on this Shego. Kim Possible was just a fraction of an inch of going into retirement permanently but because of Stoppable we are now stuck with her for good. Checkout the paper this morning if you don't believe me." he told her before he handed her the newspaper. Sure enough Ron, Kim, and Rufus had made the front page.

"Yep, that's him alright." Shego began. "Funny, I wonder what she sees in this lunatic."

"Believe me, I've asked myself that same question multiple times but I still can't seem to come up with an answer." He told her. "Read the article." He instructed before Shego looked down at the words.

"Let's see, world famous Kim Possible is currently engaged to her childhood friend, high school sweetheart, and trusty sidekick Ron Stoppable. Boy, that sure is a mouthful." She told him before glancing up at him.

"I know it is but keep reading." He told her before she looked back down at the paper and continued to read. "When Kim Possible was asked if there was any dreams that she had for the future, she mentioned the fact that she would love to travel the world someday as a professional photographer, but right now she is focusing on her marriage. When her fiancée was asked if they would ever consider having children together he replied with the fact that it is a real possibility." She finished reading.

"Oh no! It's bad enough we're stuck with these freaks but now they're actually talking about multiplying!" She cried.

"I know and that's why we have to put a stop to this." Drakken began.

"How are we going to do that exactly?" Shego wondered while raising her eyebrow at him again. "I mean they seem like they're really into each other from the looks of it." She pointed out.

"That's why I'm the evil genius and you're just the sidekick." He told her when suddenly she placed her hands upon her hips and narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him.

"Hey!" she hollered.

"Trust me Shego, I have a plan to break them up forever." He said before he broke into his evil thunderous laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Wedding

Rufus leapt up onto the dresser and started helping Ron fix his tie while humming the wedding march song. "Thanks buddy, I really appreciate it." He told him as he smiled at his friend before a few moments later he had finally finished and stepped aside holding his tiny little arms out towards the mirror.

"Ta-da!" he sung out with a humongous grin.

"Gee, thanks again for all of your help Rufus." Ron began. "I really can't believe that this is my wedding day already, and when Kim and I come back from our honeymoon that's when the real work begins." He told him as he suddenly shook his head with disbelief and scrunched up his tiny pink face with confusion.

"Huh?" he questioned with uncertainty while raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's right buddy, after Kim and I start having children of your own you're going to become Uncle Rufus which means that you will have your work cut out for you. Babies need lots of love and attention. Not to mention the fact that they cry and poop an awful lot." He told him.

"Oh." He replied with a gulp when suddenly Ron's cellphone rang.

"Hold on buddy I have to take this. It might be Dr. Possible with my ride." He told him as he quickly pulled it out of his pocket to answer it. "Hello?" he questioned.

"Hello is this Ron Stoppable?" Shego wondered.

"That depends, who wants to know?" Ron asked her back.

"Let me give you a clue. I'm one mean and green bitch and I am very well acquainted of that little princess that you're about to marry." She told him as Ron narrowed his eyebrows and glared.

"Shego!" he hollered angrily. "What have you done with Kim!?" he demanded.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about that Stoppable, I haven't done anything with her yet. I was just calling to warn you ahead of time that you two better call off your wedding." She said.

"No!" he yelled. "I love Kim and I'm not sure why you have a problem with that since you've never seen to show me any interest before, but I'm marrying her whether you like it or not." He told her.

"Fine." She began. "It's your funeral." She hissed before she hung up the phone and left Ron with the dial tone.

"Ah shit!" he exclaimed. "Hello!? Hello!?" he cried before he had no choice but to hang up and heaved a heavy sigh and hung his head. "I have to call Kim and tell her what happened." He said before he started dialing her number.

Meanwhile Kim was busy waiting at the church while her mother helped her with her wedding dress. "Hey Mom, can you please get that for me?" she inquired. "I can't bend over right now." She said.

"Yeah, sure Kimmy." Her mother replied before she dug her daughter's cellphone out of her purse and handed it over to her.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kim?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah Ron, what's up? When are you going to be here we're going to be starting soon." She told him.

"Listen sweetheart, you might want to rethink marrying me." he told her as she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked him.

"Because Shego just called me and she warned me that if we didn't call off our wedding that something bad would happen to you but the only problem is that she didn't tell me what." He explained.

"And do you honestly think that I'm scared of Shego?" she questioned.

"No, and neither am I, but I just don't want anything to happen to you. I-I love you Kim." He told her.

"Oh Ron,.." she began as she heaved a heavy sigh. "I love you too and I promise that I'm not going to let anything happen." She told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Positive. Now stop worrying and get your butt over here!" she snapped.

"Okay then I'll see you in a little bit." He told her before hanging up the phone.

 _…._

"Wow Ron, you really look handsome." Ann said as she smiled at him before she walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. "And I already know for a fact that Kim is going to think so too." She added before she slowly pulled away from him.

"Thank you Dr. Possible." He said.

"You know you can start calling me Mom if you want to." She suggested while continuing to smile at him.

"Eh,.. that's alright." He replied with a shrug.

"I said call me Mom." She repeated in a louder and more assertive voice.

"Yes Mommy!" Ron squeaked as Tim and Jim chuckled. "Uh,.. I mean Mother,.. Mom." He said anxiously with a quick shake of his head while feeling himself starting to sweat and started fanning himself with the collar of his shirt. "Boy, is it getting hot in here or what?" he questioned with a gulp as Ann laughed.

"You better go get in your spot now, the music's already started." She told him.

"Right, where's Rufus?" Ron wondered while quickly turning his head around.

"Don't worry about Rufus, Kim has a very special job for him." She explained as she smiled at him and then winked.

"Alright then, in that case I guess that I'll see you after the ceremony." He told her before he turned around and started walking away and then he spun back around to face the church. Although he had been raised Jewish, he and Kim decided to go with the traditional wedding. Monique and Wade walked down the aisle followed by Hana as the flower girl and Rufus holding the pillow with the wedding rings on top of it.

After everybody took their places the wedding march began and everybody stood up out of their pews as Kim and her father entered the room and started walking down the aisle together. Ron smiled at his bride. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked even though he had always found her attractive. Instead of a white wedding dress, she was wearing a blue evening gown with her hair done up in a bun and blue eyeshadow that matched her dress, along with pink lipstick and nail polish.

Kim smiled back at Ron as the music came to a complete stop and the minister began. "Before we begin, who gives this woman to this man?" the minister questioned and a few moments of silence passed by before Kim elbowed her father in the ribs.

"Oof!" he exclaimed before bending over and holding his stomach. "Her mother and I do." He replied before the minister turned over to look at Ron.

"In that case, you may go get your bride." He told him as Ron nodded at him before he walked over towards Kim and offered her his hand. Kim reached for it and took it but realized that her father was still holding onto her other arm.

"Dad,.. let go." Kim told him.

"Oops, sorry Kimmy." He said as Kim groaned and rolled her eyes before her groom led her away and then they both turned to face the minister who heaved a light sigh.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. So let's get right into it and hurry this up before your father changes his mind." He told Kim.

"I couldn't agree with you more Robert." She said.

"So Ronald Stoppable, do you,.. knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health? Do you promise to keep yourself only for her for as long as you both shall live?" Robert questioned him as Ron grinned and nodded at him.

"Yep, yes I do." He told him before the minister turned to look back over at Kim.

"Kimberly Possible, do you,.. knowing this man's love for you and returning it take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health? Do you promise to keep yourself for him as long as you both shall live?" he asked her.

"I do." Kim replied as she and Ron exchanged glances and warm and loving smiles.

"In that case may I have the rings please?" the minister inquired.

"Yes you certainly may. Rufus, I do believe that's your cue buddy." Ron told him as Rufus finally sat the pillow down and grabbed the two wedding rings off of it and started climbing up the leg of the minister.

"I'm not sure what shocks me more." he began. "The fact that a hamster is wearing a tiny tuxedo and a bowtie, or the fact that he's completely hairless." He finished.

"Actually he's not a hamster he's a naked molerat and that's just a common misconception." Ron told him as Rufus handed the minister the rings.

"Ah, I see,.. well thank you Roger." He told him with a grin while peering down at him over the rim of his glasses.

"Uh,.. actually his name is Rufus but I guess that's close enough." Ron said as the minister handed him one of the wedding rings.

"Ron, place this ring onto Kim's finger and say with this ring I thee wed." he instructed as Ron grinned at her while he slid it on her.

"With this ring, I thee wed." he repeated softly before the minister gave Kim the other ring and instructed her to do the same.

"With this ring, I thee wed." she repeated as they both continued smiling at each other and gazing into one another's eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, by the power vested in me and the laws of Middleton Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister announced. "You may now kiss the bride." He said while smiling warmly at them and Ron knew right then and there that he didn't have to be asked twice. He closed his eyes and pulled Kim into a passionate kiss in which she returned and the crowd began to cheer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Exciting News

 _Just a quick note from the author: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that even though the twins won't be born until later in the story, Naruto and the gang will make their first appearance in this story in the next chapter! So stay tuned, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review in the comment section!_

Ann snapped a quick picture as everybody watched Ron and Kim slice their wedding cake together. "Wow, they really do make the perfect little bride and groom don't they James?" she questioned him.

"Yes they most certainly do." He replied with a grin as he watched his daughter stick a piece of cake into Ron's mouth and then wiped a bit of frosting onto the tip of his nose with her finger.

"Oh come on Kim why did you do that for?" he questioned her while blushing beet red and then rushing to grab a napkin and wipe it off.

"Cause, it's tradition." She told him.

"You know, those two crazy kids better hurry up and make me some grandkids." Ann said.

"Relax Annie and take it easy. They only just got married you know." James pointed out.

"Alright everybody, it's time to clear the way for the new Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable to share their first dance together as husband and wife." Wade announced into the microphone as the lights dimmed until eventually everybody was in complete and utter total darkness and a spotlight shone down upon Ron and Kim.

The two newlyweds looked at each other and then Ron offered Kim his hand as Love (by Nat King Cole) started playing in the background and then they started waltzing a crossed the floor. Ron would twirl her around every so often and then once they finished dancing both of them stood side by side and posed together with Rufus standing on the palm of Ron's hand as the photographer snapped a few pictures of them as the two of them smiled brightly for the camera.

 _…._

A few days later Ron and Kim started packing to go on their honeymoon. "I can't believe that we're actually going to Japan tomorrow!" Kim exclaimed excitedly.

"I know, it's going to be pretty cool,.. I just hope that Rufus will be alright back here with Wade." Ron said but Kim just simply waved her hand at him.

"Oh don't worry Ron, I'm sure that he'll be fine." She reassured him as he heaved a heavy sad sigh.

"I'm not though. He's never spent more than a day away from me." he told her with a slow shake of his head as he watched his naked little friend running inside his wheel.

"Umm,.. to be perfectly honest with you on this one, I think that you're having a harder time with it than he is." Kim pointed out. "Oh and hey babe, you _can_ speak Japanese can't you?" she inquired as he looked up at her and grinned.

"Hai watashi wa hijo ni yoku, jissai ni suru koto ga dekimasu." He responded.

"Right, I have no idea what you just said, but considering that was probably Japanese I'll take that as a yes." Kim said as Ron chuckled.

"Hai, and you would be correct Kim-chan!" he exclaimed when all of a she started rubbing her back. "Umm hey Kim are you alright?" he questioned her.

"Yeah I'm fine, my back has been hurting me since this morning. I probably just slept on it wrong is all." She told him.

"Well now that we have finished packing maybe we should just relax and lie on the couch together and watch a movie." Ron suggested.

"Alright, that sounds like a pretty good idea actually." She agreed as they both exchanged warm and loving smiles and a kiss on the lips before walking towards the living room together.

Kim popped some popcorn before they both sat down to watch Titanic together. "Umm,.. can you please explain to me why I agreed to watch a chick flick?" Ron wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Kim began with a shrug. "Don't ask me." she told him before shoving some popcorn inside her mouth.

"Hey! I want some to you know! You can't just hog the whole entire thing." He told her but she simply just shrugged again.

"Why not? You always hog the covers at night." She pointed out.

"You know what?" Kim began before slowly pushing the bowl away from her. "Go ahead and have it. I'm starting to feel nauseas." She told him and that's when suddenly Ron started feeling real concern for his wife.

"You're right, you don't look so good." He said before placing the bowl of popcorn down on top of the coffee table while she laid down and cuddled up inside his chest. "I hope that you're better by tomorrow because I would hate for us to have to cancel our honeymoon since I know that you have been looking forward to this for a really long time now." He said.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Kim began. "I just probably had too much popcorn or something." She said as Ron covered her up with a fuzzy blanket and put his arm around her.

"I sure hope so." He said while heaving a light sigh as they continued watching the movie together and by the time it was finished Kim had drifted off to sleep. Ron smiled down at her before he gently lifted her up inside his arms and then carried her to bed.

Afterwards he decided to call Wade and tell him his concerns. "So let me get this straight, first of all Kim told you that her back was hurting her and then she told you that she was feeling nauseas?" he questioned as Ron nodded.

"Yeah, that's right." He replied.

"Well in that case Ron I don't know how else to tell you this so I might as well just say it. It sounds to me like Kim's pregnant." He told him.

"What!?" Ron exclaimed out of complete and utter disbelief.

"Congratulations Ron, you're going to be a father." Wade told him happily.

"A fa-fa-fa,.." Ron stammered before he dropped the phone and his eyeballs rolled back inside his head and he fell over onto the floor and knocked himself unconscious.

 _Hey, I just wanted to say guys that I am SO sorry that this chapter took so long to finish and post. Life got in the way and I got busy. I hope you still enjoyed it just the same though. XD!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Double Trouble

 _Hey guys there's just a couple of quick announcements before I get on with chapter five. First of all if you're a fan of Disney as well as the Life-Size movies, then be sure to checkout my two new fics. Every Girl Deserves to Have Her Mother and Peter Cottontail. The latter is actually a Naruto crossover!_

Later on that afternoon once Kim woke up Ron took her to the doctors. "Well congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, you're pregnant with your first two children." The doctor (who was an African American woman with curly black hair, dark eyes, and round glasses) told them while warmly smiling at them.

"Did she just say children?" Ron questioned while pointing a finger over at her.

"Did you just say children?" Kim repeated.

"Yep, that's exactly what I said." The doctor began as her smile started to grow. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, you're having twins." She told them.

"Tw-tw-tw-tw,.." Ron continued to stammer as Kim rolled her eyes and then hid her face.

"Here we go again." She said with a slight shake of her head.

"Twins?" Ron finally managed to get out. "That's two babies at one time right?" he questioned as the doctor nodded.

"Yep, that would be correct." She told him.

"Would you guys please excuse me for a minute?" Ron began before he raced out of the room and into the men's restroom. That's when suddenly Kim's pager went off.

"I'm sorry hold on I have to take this it's a friend of mine." She said before she picked up. "Hey Wade, Kim here, so what's the sitch?" she wondered.

"Well the reason that I paged you is actually for a couple of reasons. First of all I wanted to know how everything was going." He said.

"Uh,.. that depends if you're talking about me or my husband." She began. "I'm fine but Ron's in the bathroom puking because he just found out that I'm pregnant with twins." She explained while glancing over her shoulder as she tried to suppress her giggles at the sound of him vomiting.

"Uh oh, poor Ron. He seems to let his nerves get the better of him quite often." Wade said.

"Yeah I know, tell me about it." She began. "So what's the other reason that you called?" she wondered.

"Well, I don't know how else to tell you this so I might as well just say it. I wouldn't go on that flight to Japan tomorrow if I were you." He told her.

"Why? Because of my pregnancy?" she asked him while raising a questioning eyebrow. "The doctor told me that it's perfectly alright for me to travel." She told him.

"No, not because of your pregnancy,.. because you made a huge mistake by announcing in the paper that you and Ron chose Japan for your honeymoon. Drakken found out about it and he's planning on hijacking the plane!" he cried frantically.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!" she exclaimed before Ron hurried back into the room. "Gotta go Wade, I'll talk to you later." She told him before she hung up even after he started to protest.

"Is everything alright honey? What was that all about?" he wondered.

"I'll explain everything on the way home. Come on!" she cried before she took ahold of him by the hand and dragged him away.

 _….._

"So explain this to me again." Naruto began. "We came all the way to New York just to fight off some dragon guy?" he questioned but Sakura just simply shook her head at him.

"No Naruto not dragon,.. Drakken." She told him.

"It sounds like you're saying exactly the same thing to me!" he exclaimed. "And as much as I want to complete our mission, stay here for awhile, and go see the statue of liberty,.. every moment that we spend here is a moment that we could be spending going after Sasuke!" he pointed out as Sakura heaved a sigh.

"I know, you're right, but Kakashi-sensei really wanted us to do this. We'll worry about Sasuke later alright?" she questioned him when all of a sudden there was a great big thunderous noise making Naruto gasp and then leap into the air.

"What was that!?" he cried.

"I'm not sure, but come on, let's go check it out!" Sakura exclaimed before they both started racing through the airport together.

Meanwhile Ron and Kim were just arriving at the airport wearing their team Possible outfits.

"So what's the plan Kim?" Ron questioned her.

"Instead of finding Drakken, we're going to let him find us. He does have a talent for that after all." She pointed out.

"Alright Kim just be careful. Remember it's not just your life that's at risk now and whatever we do we can't let Drakken find that out." He told her as he took ahold of her by her hand.

"I know and don't worry he won't. I'm not going to let him find out about our twins. Listen though, if we split up the quicker it'll be for him to find one of us." She told him.

"No, I'm not leaving you." He told her.

"Don't worry Ron, I'll be fine. I've done this millions of times before remember?" she questioned him with a wave of her hand.

"Yes but that was before we were married and you were pregnant." He reminded her.

"Forget it, I'm not standing here arguing with you. I'll text you as soon as I find him alright?" she questioned him before she turned around and ran away. Meanwhile Ron didn't know what to do. Part of him (his husband and expectant father side) told him that he should go after her and protect her, but the other part of him (his sidekick side) told him that his wife was right and that they should split up. That's when suddenly he nodded to himself.

Although he loved Kim and his unborn babies very much, he knew that their mission came first. Their lives and many others depended on it. So that's when he turned around and ran inside the opposite direction hoping and praying that Drakken would find him before he found his wife. He had to find him and stop him as soon as possible. For their lives and many others that would be boarded upon the plane depended on it.


End file.
